


Warm Me Up

by clar_ji



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, ninja!luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clar_ji/pseuds/clar_ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They totally complement each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER SHORT XIUYEOL DRABBLE TO SATISFY MY OWN FEELINGS

"Yeollie~" Minseok sing-songed from his bed, covered in a heavy comforter from neck to toes.

"Yes, hyung?" Chanyeol said after a while, poking his head from the doorway.

"Come warm your hyung up?" Minseok asked sleepily.

Chanyeol grinned and if this happened during their trainee days, Minseok would've been a bit scared. But now, he finds it adorable. Chanyeol pads over to Minseok's bed and Minseok scoots over and makes space inside the comforter to let Chanyeol in.

Chanyeol but jumps inside in excitement. He completely adores his hyung. And any form of bonding with him is much appreciated by Chanyeol. It may not have been that obvious, because he's keeping it on the down low, but it's safe to say that Chanyeol is Minseok's biggest fan. He truly, madly, deeply loves Minseok. Only Baekhyun and Junmyeon figured him out.

Minseok, on the other hand, is completely oblivious. Treats all his dongsaengs equally; and every single one of those eleven blundering idiots he calls bandmates are so very dear to his heart. 

Chanyeol gets comfortable as he lies down facing Minseok. His thighs bump Minseok's knees and realizes Minseok is practically frozen. He slides his legs in between Minseok's and feels Minseok's ice-cold toes warm themselves up on his calf, almost sending a shiver down his spine. Minseok's content smile makes him smile gently himself. 

He notices Minseok with eyes closed, playing with his hands, rubbing them together and grasping them tight to keep warm. Chanyeol cups them with both of his and blows a warm breath on them.

"It's more effective this way, hyung." Chanyeol said, letting every breath he lets out reach Minseok's fingers.

Minseok sighs in content and said, "You're always the warmest, Yeollie."

"That's why my power was fire." Chanyeol said. "Come to think of it, you've got yours all wrong. Why do you get the ice power when you're the one who gets cold the quickest?" 

"Duh, so that we can be a pair, silly." Minseok anwered, as if it was obvious.

Of course. The petite to his giant, the mature to his not-so-mature, the dancer to his rapper, the cold to his warmth, the ice to his fire. A pair. A match. Complementary.

Chanyeol tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach and doesn't answer, watching Minseok as he slowly falls asleep, now warm thanks to Chanyeol.

He's just about to fall asleep with him when Luhan's sudden loud "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PARK CHANYEOL!?!?" completely woke both of them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF.
> 
> soooo i accidentally (yes, this was an accident i did not mean for this to happen) wrote a xiuyeol drabble (xiuyeol is one of my faves from the xiuharem.) apparently, i cannot write anything for my otp (xiuhan) so i just haaad to insert a little bit of luhan in the end (i'm sorry??)
> 
> anyways, i hope this was ok? haha. 
> 
> comments are very much appreciated yay


End file.
